It is known to provide a mechanism for cooling electronics that generate various amounts of heat. One example of controlling the temperature of an electronic device is set forth below.
United States Patent Publication No. 2005/0077619 to Ramanathan et al. provides a microelectronic assembly having thermoelectric elements formed on a die so as to pump heat away from the die when current flows through the thermoelectric elements. In one embodiment, the thermoelectric elements are integrated between conductive interconnection elements on an active side of the die. In another embodiment, the thermoelectric elements are on a backside of the die and electrically connected to a carrier substrate on a front side of the die. In a further embodiment, the thermoelectric elements are formed on a secondary substrate and transferred to the die.